The Transformers: The Metahuman
by Deadpoolsson
Summary: The battle for Earth is about to go public. One 18-year old guy has the ability to tip the scales in favor of either side, the Autobots or Decepticons. Will he save his planet and fight for justice and freedom, or will he be hunted down and be forced to aid tyranny and evil?
1. Introduction and Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters in this story. **

**Author's Note: This story is an original project, and the first I have ever done. I would like to see as many reviews as possible so I can try to make the best story possible. The characters in this story are based off Michael Bay's films, but a few are of my own design. Enjoy**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Introduction**

This book is told from the perspective of the Autobots, the Decepticons, and one certain human, for certain chapters. It will be mainly told in third person. It is about the everlasting war between the Autobots and the Decepticons and how their war came to our planet. At points individual back stories will be given of each character. Parts of the story may be put into a sort of comic book type of dialect, usually during battles.

**Prologue**

From the perspective of: Optimus Prime

As I stood on the deck of the Ark, I began to wonder how it all started. The war. How Cybertron had been ravaged by it and how we had gotten ourselves into this mess. But soon those thoughts were changed to tactics and my soldiers. We thought we had begun to get away from the Decepticons, who actually were close behind us and were preparing to attack, as we approached the planet which was called Earth, as it had the only thing left that could keep our race alive: Energon. Energon was the lifeblood of our race and it could be made by turning natural resources into energy and storing them into cubes. The war had been based off of the amount of Energon each side was able to get. Ironically, the war drained most of the Energon that Cybertron had. The reason we left the planet was to find more of this and Earth was plentiful with it. Yet, the Decepticons knew this too, and we had led them straight to the planet. As the battle sirens started to ring, I did my best to rally the troops. As the battle raged, no one knew that because of blows that had been taken by the ship that all of the engines had been destroyed and we were subsequently spiraling out of control. Every single Transformer turned into a protoform pod, and fled the carnage. Both ships burnt up in the atmosphere. My team, the Autobots regrouped, as did the Decepticons. Each member of either faction took on a vehicle form to disguise themselves. It has been three years since that event, which happened in the Earth year 2011. It is now 2014. For that time period, we all have remained unnoticed, but I believe that soon this will change and that we will be discovered. I can feel it in my circuits. I just hope that we aren't too unprepared for what is to come. Already one such human, named Brendan Pearce, has discovered and befriended three of my soldiers: Jazz, Fenderbender, and Powerglide. Soon he must know the whole truth. But I fear the Autobots might not be the first to tell him.

Bio – Subject: Optimus Prime

Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. He is compassionate, strong, decisive, and very smart. He was once a librarian, but when he was given the Matrix of Leadership, he became one of the greatest Autobot leaders of all time. He's good friends with Jazz, Prowl, and Ironhide. He is the arch nemesis of Megatron, the evil leader of the Decepticons. He transforms into a red and blue flamed Marmon 97 semi-truck with a tractor-trailer that acts as his own personal armory and a flight pack. He can use the power of the Matrix to turn himself into Super Optimus Prime. When he is in this form he can turn into a mixture of a jet and a truck and in robot form he has a jet pack, an upgraded missile launcher, a heavy machine gun, an enhanced sword, an Energon axe, as well as using his jet pack as a weapon. As his normal version, he uses an Energon rifle, a Cybertonium broadsword and shield which can also focus as a gun, as well as other various weapons. He values all sentient life, and will protect humanity until his Energon runs dry.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this story.**


	2. 1: First Encounter with the Enemy

**Silentman87: Thanks. That's high praise coming from you.**

* * *

This picks up at the end of Optimus' statement. Brendan, the boy who has befriended the Autobots Jazz and Fenderbender, is being escorted to the Autobots base so they can tell him the whole story. But, the Decepticons know something the Autobots and not even Brendan know. They know he holds the key to finding the Allspark, the object that created all Cybertronians after the beginning of Primus' slumber. The coordinates of the object were somehow imprinted on his arm as a tattoo (in the shape of a dragon with half the Autobot symbol and half the Decepticon symbol imprinted on the dragon's body), through some unnatural phenomenon generated by the Allspark's power. Megatron had sent in a team of Decepticons to apprehend the boy. The team was composed of Soundwave, Blackout, Scorponok, Ravage, Reed Man, Barricade, Frenzy, Sideways, The Dreads, Brawl, Onslaught, and Dreadwing. Now, Brendan lives in Michigan, near the city of Detroit. The Autobot base is on an island in the middle of Lake Erie. As you might think, most of the island was artificial, in order to be able to house the facilities the Autobots needed. Jazz, Brendan, and Fenderbender had just left the outskirts of Detroit and were in a moderately sized, abandoned town, only about 15 miles from an underground passage that led to the island. It was in that town that the Decepticons made their move. "Are you enjoying the ride Brendan?" asked Jazz. "Yeah, sure" replied Brendan. "In about a half-hour, we will be at the passage" said Fenderbender. "I just hope we don't run into any trouble" said Jazz, even though he was always cool under pressure. Then all hell broke loose. The Dreads were the first to attack. "Crowbar, Hatchet, follow me" said Crankcase, who was their leader. They all transformed into black Chevy Suburbans that were outfitted with police lights. Across the street, Barricade turned into a black police car, with Frenzy as a boom box sitting in shotgun. But before either team got close, Dreadwing teleported right behind the Autobots, while Scorponok lurked beneath them. Blackout then hovered above them, and at the same time, Soundwave drove towards them, while Soundwave ejected Ravage, who in turn ejected Reed Man. Brawl and Onslaught were in the distance in vehicle mode, with their guns pointed at the three Autobots. Everyone waited for Onslaught's command to fire, as he had thought up the plan and was the Decepticon's military strategist. "Fire on my command" said Onslaught. The battle was about to begin

Bio-Subject: Jazz

Jazz, before the Great War on Cybertron, was a racing legend. No one could ever beat him, and they still can't. So, because of this, he is the fastest of all the land-based Autobots, even when on foot, with Sideswipe, Mirage, Fenderbender, Crosshairs, and Drift being his only real competition. He is Optimus' First Lieutenant, as well as Head of Special Ops, usually giving the most dangerous assignments to him. He doesn't do it out of ego; he only does it because he is really the coolest head when under pressure. As well as having a plasma pistol, he has a gun which can function as a shield, a machine gun, and concussion cannon. He also has a spear that he uses for close range. He transforms into a silver Pontiac Solstice. His arch nemesis is Soundwave, the Decepticons' chief communications officer and Megatron's loyalist warrior. He also has the ability to easily assimilate himself with the local culture. A good example is his love for Earth based music, such as his favorites, rock, rap, and jazz. He is Brendan's guardian and best friend. He is regarded as the coolest of all the Autobots and sometimes out of all Cybertronians.

Bio-Subject: Fenderbender

Fenderbender is the Autobots' best close-range combatant. His signature weapons are his dual Cybertonium scimitars. He also has dual-wielding guns that function as semi-automatics and low powered rocket launchers. He transforms into an orange Lamborghini Aventador and is one of the fastest Autobots on land in vehicle mode. He is usually very quiet, like his friend Prowl, but when he does speak, it is usually to prove a point or give insight on something unknown or missed. He does most of his talking on the battlefield, challenging opponents to face him head-on. His arch nemesis is Long Haul, one of the Constructicons. He is very acrobatic and is one of Jazz's top agents.

Bio-Subject: Soundwave

Soundwave is the Decepticons' chief communications officer. He is Megatron's most loyal soldier, and Megatron uses him to provide blackmail for those who would betray him. He specializes in creating disrupting EMP waves and jamming signals. He uses two neutron submachine guns, a sonic cannon, and a heavy machine gun. He also has the special ability of housing other Transformers. These three are Laserbeak, Ravage, and sometimes Reed Man, who is usually housed by Ravage. These three are his assistants, who usually do jobs that are too small for him. Soundwave seems to always have shown no emotion, and he only gives somewhat analytical opinions. He is the arch nemesis of Jazz, the Autobots' Head of Special Ops. He transforms into a white Mercedes SLS AMG.

Bio-Subject: Ravage

Ravage is the Decepticons' chief infiltration expert. He transforms into a Cybertronian protoform pod, as he is a black and gray Cybertronian jaguar in robot mode. His arch nemesis is Steeljaw, the counterpart of Leadfoot, the leader of The Wreckers. He has a laser eye, as well as two machine guns on his back that can switch into rocket launchers. He can also use his razor-sharp teeth and claws, as well as his tail, which functions as an axe. Ravage rarely ever speaks, and when he does, it is usually to give an insult, threat, or analytical point of view on different pieces of information. He is partnered with Reed Man, whom he houses in a compartment in his lungs, if the rumors are true.

Bio-Subject: Reed Man

Reed Man has the exact same position as Ravage, if you get rid of the chief. He, also like Ravage, is a cat, but with a many bladed body in robot mode. His alternate mode is a large number of marbles that have cameras in their center. He is ejected by Ravage by being shot out of his mouth. He can use his claws as drills and can use his one eye as a laser cutter. Unlike Ravage though, he doesn't ever speak. His arch nemesis is Brains, the Autobots' main intelligence officer.

Bio-Subject: Blackout

Blackout is one of Megatron's most loyal warriors and is also his chief aerial reconnaissance officer. He is partnered with Scorponok, whom he carries in the underbelly of his vehicle mode: a gray MH-53 Pave Low helicopter. His brother, Grindor, sometimes accompanies him too. He is very powerful, but can also be very delicate, as he is a very good hacker. He can use his smaller rotor as a saw. He also has a heavy machine gun as well as a shock cannon that can send waves of energy out from the blast. His arch enemy, Evac, is the Autobots' emergency response officer. When Blackout releases Scorponok, it is usually when he needs backup or when he can't reach a certain area, due to his size. Blackout usually acts as one of Megatron's advisors, although the position is more like a bodyguard.

Bio-Subject: Scorponok

Scorponok rarely speaks, similarly like Ravage. He only speaks to give info, threaten, or insult. He is the Decepticons' main geologist and their best soldier who can perform ambushes. He can do this because his robot mode is that of a giant Cybertronian scorpion. He can seemingly swim under any material that is on the ground, but he can't dive through pavement. His arch nemesis is Jolt, the Autobots' technician. He has lightning fast reflexes and is partnered with Blackout. He is armed with razor sharp claws and a sharp tail. He can also shoot machine gun rounds and rockets out of his claws, which can act as drills. Unlike many Transformers, he cannot transform.

Bio-Subject: Barricade

Barricade is the best Decepticon driver and chief hunter (a hunter is a title for those who can lure Autobots into traps or track and hunt them if they escape), and earned his name by driving through Autobot roadblocks on Cybertron. He is usually partnered with Frenzy, the best Decepticon spy. He transforms into a black Ford Mustang police car. He uses a Cybertronian assault rifle, a missile launcher, and a shotgun. Barricade is not one of the most loyal of Decepticons, and sometimes questions Megatron's decisions. He, like Starscream, uses deceit and cunning to his advantage. His arch nemesis is Bumblebee, the Autobots' best scout.

Bio-Subject: Frenzy

Frenzy is the Decepticons' best spy. His alternate form is a silver boom box. He can hack almost any server in the galaxy. Frenzy is very mouthy and likes to constantly pull pranks on his fellow Decepticons. He can shoot buzz saws out of his chest and can turn his hands into knives and machine guns. He is partnered with Barricade and his arch nemesis is Wheelie, the Autobots' top spy.

Bio-Subject: The Dreads

The Dreads are a special ops team composed of the Decepticons Crankcase, Crowbar, and Hatchet. They all turn into black police versions of Chevy Suburbans. Crankcase is the leader, who is armed with two submachine guns and two spears that have poisoned tips. Crowbar is armed the same. They both only talk when they need to make a point or to crack a joke. Hatchet is a Cybertronian lion, and is the team's tracker. He is armed with back mounted machine guns and rocket launchers, along with his razor-sharp claws and teeth. Their arch nemeses are the Wreckers which compose of Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and Topspin.

Bio-Subject: Brawl

Brawl is one of Megatron's most trusted soldiers as well as his weapon specialist. He turns into a camouflage, modified M1 Abrams tank, with two extra 40mm cannons. In robot mode he as a blade, one heavy machine gun, one Gatling gun, two grenade launchers, and uses his vehicle mode cannon in robot mode. Brawl is headstrong, and likes to go into battle guns blazing. He isn't that smart, but if you ask him about weapons, battle strategies, or where to put soldiers on the battlefield, he is second only to Onslaught, Megatron's chief military strategist. His arch nemesis is Warpath, the Autobots' weapon specialist.

Bio-Subject: Onslaught

Onslaught is the Decepticons' military strategist. He transforms into a grayish green upgraded MLRS missile truck. This vehicle mode can fire 40 SAMs at a time and these act as shoulder mounted weapons in robot mode. He also uses two heavy machine guns. He is usually partnered with Brawl and Bonecrusher, as they have as much firepower as the rest of the Decepticons combined. He is incredibly smart and tactful, and is one of Megatron's most trusted advisors. His arch nemesis is Prowl, Optimus Prime's second-in-command and the Autobots' military strategist.

Bio-Subject: Dreadwing

Dreadwing is a Decepticon Seeker (a seeker is a title given only to the best of the flying Decepticons, similarly to the human Top Gun program). He is one of the best, in fact. He, like Starscream's brother Skywarp, can teleport. His vehicle mode is a gray and black F-15 Eagle. He uses his vehicle mode engines as flamethrowers in robot mode. He also has a machine gun and a rocket launcher. Dreadwing, also like Skywarp, is very mouthy. He also makes fun of his superiors, which gets him in trouble, but then again, he can teleport. His arch nemesis is Seaspray, the Autobots' naval tactician.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. 2: Aerial Recon Gone Wrong

From the perspective of: Powerglide

I was out on a routine recon patrol when something popped up on my long-range scanner that was a little…strange. "Uhhh…Silverbolt? Are you getting this too?" I asked over the comms. "Yeah, Breakaway and Air Raid reported it a little before you did" he replied. "Did you send either of them to check it out?" "…No." he said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because it wasn't that big of a reading before, and I wasn't as close as I am now". "Do you want me to check it out?" I asked sarcastically. "Yeah, just don't you do anything stupid." "What do you mean?" "Don't you remember Iraq?" he asked. "Oh come on! We all knew that that T-90 was Blitzwing in vehicle mode! Even if I killed some of those Iraqi soldiers, they're the Taliban." "We're not supposed to kill humans Powerglide! That might not have been Blitzwing!" he exclaimed. "After I fired at it, _he_ turned into a MiG-23!" I replied. "OK, OK, just go check it out… Don't do anything stupid. That's an order." "_Yes sir_." After that lovely conversation, I turned east towards land. About fifteen minutes later, I noticed that I was about to be right above the route Jazz and Fenderbender had taken/were taking back to base with Brendan. (The reason I know his name is that I was the first Autobot he discovered.) The readings were getting stronger, so I just decided to follow the route. I found that I had stumbled upon a war zone. _Don't do anything stupid_, kept ringing in my memory core. "He never said 'Don't do anything stupid that might save Jazz, Fenderbender, and Brendan.'" Just before I was about to also call for backup, I realized my comms were dead. "Well, looks like I am going to have to strafe, hit Brawl and Onslaught quickly, blow Blackout and Dreadwing out of the sky, and then transform while doing an awesome slide and save the day. Then call for backup." And I did just that, and each part was done perfectly.

Bio-Subject: Powerglide

Powerglide is the Autobots' main strike bomber. He is a chrome and red striped colored A-10 Thunderbolt II. He is armed with two Gatling guns, four air-to-ground missile launchers, and on his wings, eight air-to-air missles. He is very gung-ho and likes to do fancy flying while giving himself a review on his performance after the play-by-play. His arch nemesis is Thrust, the Decepticons' chief aerial scientist.

Bio-Subject: Silverbolt

Silverbolt is the Autobots' air commander as well as their best pilot. He transforms into a silver F-16 Fighting Falcon. Silverbolt is a very humble Autobot, always saying that what he does is nothing special, when most of the time it is spectacular. When Optimus offered him the position of air commander, he declined at first, due to a fear of heights. But he overcame that because of what being the leader of the Autobot air force entitled. Because he was so focused on completing a mission or making sure that none of his men were killed, a fear of heights became a distant memory. He is armed with a Cybernetic broadsword as well as an electron pistol and a rocket launcher that his hand can transform into. His arch nemesis is Starscream, the Decepticons' air commander and Megatron's not so loyal second-in-command

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. 3: A Meeting of the Minds

From the perspective of: Shockwave

Sometimes, I wonder if Megatron knows how to really make logical choices. One such non-logical choice was the idea of not letting Starscream be a part of the strike team against the two Autobots and the human insect. It would have allowed Soundwave to help Scalpel and myself to finish the repairs for Driller on time. Also, now Starscream can scheme away with his brothers and Vortex on how to remove Megatron from power. He thinks those are secret meetings, ha! Frenzy, Laserbeak, Ravage, Reed Man, Insecticon, and Stopwatch have recorded every one of their sessions. If they ever begin to put a plan in motion, Soundwave, Onslaught, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Barricade, Blackout, Grindor, and I shall be waiting. "Ruuruuur", Driller moaned after a little prick given by a maintenance saw mis-cut. "Sorry my friend, it will be over soon" I replied. "The conditions in this base aren't that good Shockwave. How are you and Scalpel going to get Driller back in form?" Laserbeak asked. Whenever Soundwave and the rest of his crew weren't around, Laserbeak always stayed with me. He sometimes helped with things, but not a lot. "Don't question our skill, Laserbeak. Driller's repairs would go a lot faster if you would help." Scalpel replied smartly. "I am a spy, not a grease bot, you little cockroach." Laserbeak answered swiftly. Scalpel replied, "Why you-" "Enough! I will not have you two troglodytes destroying my lab because of a petty argument!" I exclaimed. Driller began to start grunting in annoyance. "Scalpel, we need to focus on getting Driller fully repaired. Lord Megatron has asked me to take up other experiments that will be more beneficiary to the Decepticons than taking solar cycles on simple repairs." "…Understood Shockwave" he replied. "And as for you Laserbeak, I need that proto-cutter. Bring it to me." "Yes Shockwave" he answered. The usual unimportant banter that occurred within this "lab" in what the humans call the Horn of Africa. As it was an underground lab, we had been able to smuggle in some tech thanks to Megatron's recruiting of the bounty hunter, Lockdown, and his soldiers, Stinger and Junkheap. But for me to complete my assignments from Lord Megatron, they need to bring in heavier equipment, which took time, time the Decepticons didn't necessarily have, although Starscream continued to convince Megatron otherwise. During my thinking, just when Scalpel and myself were just about finished with Driller's repairs, the con himself walked in. "Ah, I see that the repairs are coming nicely. Have any of you been seeing the transmission of the op in Detroit" said a dry, sarcastic voice. "Hello Commander…Starscream" answered Laserbeak. Starscream smiled, his question obviously answered. "Well then I shall turn it on-" "I would rather you didn't Starscream" I interrupted. Out of all of our forces, I was the only Decepticon, other than Soundwave, Barricade, and Blackout who didn't care about anything Starscream said. Lord Megatron was also a part of that group, but since Starscream was his right-hand, he had to listen to him at times. But only slightly. "As head Decepticon scientist, I need the quiet to finish my work. Driller is not fully repaired yet. So if you came to assist, try not to break anything. Otherwise leave." I looked at Starscream with a cold stare. "Of course, Shockwave" he replied as he stalked away. "Well you showed him" said Scalpel. I didn't answer. "And there, done! Test your mid axle now Driller." Driller's body began to grind and sound like new again. "Gurrurar" he answered in reply. "Excellent and I think as a reward for our efforts, we will watch as two helpless Autobots and a human are eradicated" I exclaimed as I turned on the holovid of the ambush as the mission commenced.

Bio-Subject: Shockwave

Shockwave is the Decepticons' head scientist, and Megatron's closest advisor. His, right arm is a full fusion cannon/spiral rocket launcher. He used it to replace it after the Dinobots' leader, Grimlock, bit it off. He can also extend a blade on his left arm. Shockwave is easily recognized by his huge one eye. He is usually partnered with Driller, a gigantic Cybertronian worm. His archenemy is Ratchet, the Autobots' chief medical officer. Shockwave transforms into a Cybertronian tank.

Bio-Subject: Scalpel

Scalpel is the Decepticons' medical officer and assistant to Shockwave. He transforms into a microscope. He is armed with a buzz saw, laser cutter, and repair ray. He is very small and uses infrared goggles in order to perform precise surgeries. His spider legs also allow him to climb around his fellow Decepticons without the hindrance of gravity.

Bio-Subject: Driller

Driller is an enormous Cybertronian worm and the Decepticons' main beast. Being a beast, Driller cannot transform, although his worm form is all he needs. Also, because he is a beast, Driller isn't sentient, and is therefore more of a pet of Shockwave's. He has six driller "mouths" that he uses other than his main mouth. Three of these utilize buzz saws. He is 50 feet in length and can tunnel very quickly underground. His archenemy is Skyhammer, the only aerial member of the Wreckers, and previously a beast tamer on Cybertron.

Bio-Subject: Laserbeak

Laserbeak is the Decepticons' aerial reconnaissance officer and is a partner of Soundwave along with Ravage and Reed Man. Laserbeak is mainly a sentient Cybertronian vulture, and his weapons include a machine gun he can extend from his underbelly and two rocket launchers in his wings. Laserbeak also has the unique ability of being able to constantly change his other form. He can become one of the sound implements on Soundwave's back, or any sort of electrical appliance. His archenemy is Longarm, a Wrecker and also a bird catcher on Cybertron.

Bio-Subject: Starscream

Starscream is the Decepticon air commander and Megatron's traitorous second-in-command. He transforms into a silver Cybertronian tattooed F-22 Raptor jet. In his robot mode he uses an arm mounted minigun, a missile launcher, and a buzz saw. Starscream's brothers are the Seekers, all of which turn into jets. They are Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thrust, and Dreadwing. Starscream prefers to use cunning and guile in battle instead of brute force, unlike most Decepticons. He is also Megatron's only sort of entertainment, as he enjoys watching Starscream's multiple plans to overthrow him fail. Starscream hates Silverbolt, the Autobots' air commander above anything else, as he is the only thing to have bested him in aerial combat.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. 4: The Charge of the Autobot Brigade

"Take cover!" Jazz yelled as Onslaught's first missile fired. Immediately, Fenderbender transformed and used one of his scimitars to cut the missle in half. Jazz drove behind a house, had Brendan hop out of him, transformed, and then blew up chunks of the road with his shield gun in order to prevent the Dreads, Scorponok, Barricade, Soundwave, Ravage, and Reed Man from just charging into them. "Decepticons, evasive maneuvers!" exclaimed Soundwave as this happened. As they turned around Jazz looked up and saw Blackout descending onto Brendan. "NO!" He cried as he raced to save the human. Fenderbender was busy fending off the missile strikes from Onslaught and Brawl. "Heh, now I got those Autobots right where I want them" said Dreadwing, as he hadn't been noticed yet. "Time for some fireworks-SURPRISE!" a voice yelled. Brendan looked up to see a red and chrome colored A-10 Thunderbolt II blow Dreadwing out of the sky. "Powerglide" he thought. "And that's another downed for the flying fiend known as Powerglide!" said the bombardier in his best commentator voice. Powerglide then strafed the ground based Decepticons, used his air-to-ground rockets to block Brawl and Onslaught, and then transformed, slid down the street while using a missile on his wings to ground Blackout. BOOM! Explosions ringed across the small town. "Thanks for the help Powerglide" said Jazz. "No problem. I noticed some activity out on Lake Erie, so I decided to check it out. Good thing I did." he replied. "Comms are back up. I am calling for back up." said Fenderbender. Jazz then replied "Good because we'll-" "Excuse me!" Brendan yelled. "What the hell was that?! Who are those vehicles?!" "Sorry Brendan, but there isn't time to explain right now." Jazz answered. "Fender, radio for help. Powerglide, help me guard the kid." "Understood." they answered. "Decepticons, open fire!" Onslaught yelled. All of them were in robot mode, including the previously unseen Frenzy, who didn't seem happy about being stuck in Barricade when being strafed. CHUMAMAMAMAMA, BOOSH, KAPEOW. Brawl fired his chain gun, Onslaught fired rockets from his shoulder mounted launchers, and Soundwave fired his sonic blasters. "Get down!" yelled Powerglide. Brendan took shelter behind the Autobots. Jazz returned fire from behind the wall of road he had created. Meanwhile, Fenderbender was using his scimitars in order to hold off the Dreads, who had somehow breached the wall. "Is that the best you got, I heard that you guys were specialists!" He jested. "Sick'em Hatchet!" yelled Crankcase. "RUARAR!" Hatchet growled. Powerglide was making sure that Blackout and Dreadwing didn't get too close, as they were designed for close combat. "Nuhuhuh, let's take a step back gentlemen." he joked as he fired his minguns. "Grrr, I'll get you Autobot!" Blackout yelled. "I'd like to see you try, brotha!" yelled Jazz. Jazz then pulled out his pistol and fired. "AHHH! MY ARM!" Dreadwing bellowed. Jazz's shot had hit a crucial connection between Dreadwing's shoulder and arm, causing his arm to fall off. Powerglide took this opportunity to use his jets to grab Dreadwing and throw him into Ravage, Reed Man, and Frenzy, who had begun to converge onto Brendan. "AHH!" the three shrieked. "Thundercracker, bro, I need a ground bridge." Dreadwing radioed. "Don't forget us!" Frenzy wailed. Suddenly a portal appeared behind the four and they scrambled through.

"Hey buddy, I think you left your arm!" yelled Powerglide. "Scorponok, this environment isn't suited for you. Retrieve Dreadwing's arm and return to base." Onslaught ordered. "Understood…sir." Scorponok replied reluctantly. He then tunneled beneath Powerglide, grabbed the arm, and then had Thundercracker port him. "Now Autobots, prepare for defeat!" exclaimed Brawl "Powerglide, upgrade that barrier, my man!" Jazz ordered. "You got it." Powerglide then used his missiles to carve up more road and then added them to the wall in front of the Autobots, with Fenderbender providing cover with his guns. "Fender, did you get us some help, bro?" Jazz asked. "Yeah, after I kicked the Dreads from our little fortress here, Crosshairs called and said that they were bringing the cavalry." "Which one? 1 or 2?" Powerglide asked. "He said it was a surprise." Fenderbender replied. As their defenses improved, Brendan began to understand why Fender had joined him and Jazz, and why they had taken such a secluded route to their base. "These other Cybertronians want to kill me, or capture me, or worse." He began to think. Then the robot he heard was called Onslaught put his finger to his head. "Demolisher, we are down five troops. You're up." Suddenly, another portal opened up on the road next to Barricade. "Oh, what now?!" Fenderbender exclaimed. Out of the portal came the biggest Transformer Brendan had ever seen. He had no legs, just one big wheel on the bottom connected to two massive arms, a head, and another wheel on top. "Onslaught, Demolisher reporting for duty." the robot said. "Good, now get rid of that wall." Onslaught ordered. "Everyone take cov-!" Before Jazz could finish, Demolisher had used his laser cannon to blow an entrance in the road wall. Jazz and Powerglide went flying, leaving Fenderbender to defend Brendan. The Dreads then entered the wall, spears out. "If you want the kid, you go through me." he said. "With pleasure Autobot." Crowbar responded. "Isn't that right Hatchet?" "RUARARAOR!" the lion answered. Then from the forest next to them came several other, louder "RUARARAOR"s. "What…was…that?" Brendan asked. "That, was cavalry number 2." Fenderbender replied. THUMP…THUMP…THUMP. The sounds of footsteps began to get louder and faster. THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. Then faster. THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP. Then out of the trees burst out a huge, metallic T-Rex carrying a red and blue Cybertronian wielding a sword and a shield. It looked like he had a mask on from where Brendan was. Fender smiled at the sight of the two, while the Decepticons began to tremble with fear. Crankcase began to say "That's…that's…-" "AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!" yelled the red and blue Cybertronian. "RUARAARARORARA!" the T-Rex bellowed. With one swift swing of its tail, all three Dreads were thrown skyward. Then more began to come. An Apatosaurus with spikes on its side was carrying a large red and brown Autobot with what looked like a cannon in his chest. "KAPOW, BOOM, ZOWEE, BLAM!" he yelled giddily. The dinosaur knocked Demolisher aside with a flick of its tail. A Triceratops with what looked like a blue samurai robot as its rider charged in with its rider saying "Taste my blade!" It charged right over Blackout. Then, a Pteranodon carrying a yellow Autobot flew over Barricade. "YEEEEEHAH!" the Autobot yelled. The pterosaur knocked Barricade 10 feet back across the street. Then the last three appeared. Out behind Brawl, Soundwave, and Onslaught emerged a Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Utahraptor robots, all carrying passengers. On the Stego sat a fat camo green Autobot with what appeared to be a cigar in his mouth. He carried a minigun. "Eat lead, you sons of Deceptibitches!" he yelled. On the Spino sat a green Autobot with two Thompson shaped guns. "Scorn, attack old boy!" he cried. "RIARAIRARARAIA!" Scorn cried as he charged into Soundwave. The Stegosaurus had also knocked Brawl towards the Utahraptor. Onslaught had managed to retreat further back. "Onslaught to Decepticon base, send all available drones to my location immediately!" he ordered. "If I can't have the human, I will settle for Autobot corpses. "I am going to kill you Autobot!" Brawl yelled at his attacker. "You might want to turn around, dumbass!" the fat Autobot hollered back. Brawl turned around just in time to see the raptor and its rider start to tear away at his body. "That's right Slash, keep it up." said the greenish yellow Autobot riding him. "RYARYARARAR!" Slash answered. "Get off me!" Brawl yelled. BOOM BOOM BOOM. Onslaught had fired rockets at all the Autobots, but Brendan wasn't with Fenderbender, as he had moved to get a better view. "LOOK OUT!" yelled Jazz. Using his shield gun, Jazz blocked the rocket. "Is everyone all right?!" cried the greenish yellow Autobot. "I am a doctor!" "Yes, we know you old sod." said the green Autobot. Before anyone else could answer, portals took all the Decepticons except Onslaught back to their base, replacing them with gray drone Decepticons. "I will leave you all to your fate Autobots!" he yelled as he entered his own ground bridge.

"What now, sensei? There must be at least 100 or them." said the blue samurai Autobot. "We head for home Autobots. The Dinobots will handle them. Transform and roll out!" cried the red and blue one. "Come on kid. Optimus will explain everything on the way." Jazz told Brendan. "Optimus? Who is Optimus?" Brendan asked. Suddenly an SR-71 Blackbird stealth jet transformed in front of the others. He looked much older than the others, and also bigger. Brendan guessed at the older part because of the robots mustache, beard, arched back, and cane. He then pointed to the red and blue robot. "That, young master Brendan, is Optimus." he said. "Could you all tell me your names before we go anywhere?". Everyone looked to Optimus. "We have time. Grimlock hold them off and cover us before we go." he said as he turned to the T-Rex. The dinosaur then transformed into his robot form, which was much larger than the others. "Understood, Optimus Prime." Grimlock answered. "Dinobots, transform and defend!" he cried. All the other dinosaurs then transformed into their robot modes and charged towards the drones. "Time is of the essence, Brendan. We know who you are because Jazz has told us." Optimus said. He looked to the older robot. "Jetfire, I need you stay and film the battle and also keep an eye on the Dinobots. They respect you second only to me in the field. Try to keep them focused." "Understood Prime." Jetfire replied. He then transformed and took off. "Now, as for introductions, you have just met Jetfire, Grimlock, and myself. I am the leader of the Autobots." The others Brendan didn't know lined up in order of when they had first appeared. "You already know Jazz, Fenderbender, and Powerglide. These are Warpath, Drift, Bumblebee, Hound, Crosshairs, and Ratchet. The Dinobots you haven't met are Sludge, Slag, Swoop, Snarl, Scorn, and Slash. Grimlock is their leader. Now we must go. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus cried. At his command all of the Autobots entered vehicle mode. "Powerglide, scout ahead. Brendan, you will ride with me. All your questions will be answered on the way." Optimus said. Brendan got into Optimus and they drove off towards their HQ, leaving Jetfire and the Dinobots to destroy some cons.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Bio Break

**Author's note: This chapter is to add the bios for the fourth chapter. I didn't want to make it longer**.

* * *

Accessing Teletran-1...Accessing database...Accessing Autobot and Decepticon profiles...Access approved...Welcome to Teletran-1

Bio-Subject: Demolisher

Demolisher is a member of the Constructicons, a group of large Decepticons that all turn into construction vehicles. Demolisher is the biggest one of the group. While in robot mode his lower body is one very large wheel. Above his head is another wheel. He can spin these around his body at high speed. He wields a heavy laser cannon and also has arm mounted rockets. He transforms into a red Terex O&K RH400 Excavator. His archenemy is Stratosphere, the Autobots' transporter.

Bio-Subject: Jetfire

Jetfire is the oldest of all Autobots. He is usually a close advisor to Optimus, as Jetfire functions somewhat as the Autobots elder. His normal position is the Autobot air guardian. He is respected by all of the Autobots, but mainly by the Dinobots, who see him as a teacher in this civilized world that they live in. Also as a former Decepticon, he helps Drift with his focus in battle. He utilizes a minigun on his arm, a missile launcher, and can also use his cane as an axe, as it has extendable blades. He can turn into a slightly modified SR-71 Blackbird stealth jet, which has a bomb bay. His archenemy is Mixmaster, the leader of the Constructicons and their head chemist.

Bio-Subject: Warpath

Warpath is one of the toughest Autobots ever. He is good friends with Ironhide and Hound. He has two special qualities. While he fights, he makes onomotopias during battle, and also has cannon in his chest which functions as his main weapon. So it was no wonder that he chose a red and brown camo M1 Abrams tank as his vehicle mode. The rest of his armament is a heavy minigun and two shoulder mounted rocket launchers. He also can use his brute strength in battle. He is the Autobots' weapons specialist and the nemesis of the Decepticon weapons specialist, Brawl.

Bio-Subject: Drift

Drift is the Autobots main assassin, a member of Jazz's agents, and also one of their three Triple Changers. He was a former Decepticon, but after a near death encounter, he was rescued by Ironhide. He then gave up the use of firearms, and now only uses his two samurai swords. So when he came to Earth, he modelled himself after the Japanese samurai. When he met Jetfire, the two became good friends, and developed a master-student relationship. Soon he became a member of Jazz's inner circle, and is now a trusted member of the Autobots. He transforms into a blue and black Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vittesse and a black and blue Cybertronian attack helicopter. His nemesis is Stinger, one of Lockdown's mercenaries.

Bio-Subject: Bumblebee

Bumblebee is the youngest of all of the Autobots, although he is one of the most experienced. While many of the Autobots give him crap about being the young pup, such as Drift and Crosshairs, Bumblebee has proven time and time again that he is a valuable asset to the Autobots. He functions as their lead scout, scoping out terrain for possible battles. Bumblebee's two overlying qualities are his yellow and black finish and the way he can easily relate to humans, especially younger ones. He has a knack for pulling off quick saves in the nick of time, and he is one of Optimus' most trusted warriors. He transforms into a Chevorlet Camaro with a spoiler on the back. In robot mode he wields a plasma cannon, two shoulder mounted missile launchers, and a Cybertonium dagger. His oldest foe is Barricade, the lead Decepticon hunter.

Bio-Subject: Hound

Hound is a battle hardened Autobot, one of the first to sign up during the recruitment on Cybertron. He is fiercely loyal to Optimus, as he admires his leadership style. Hound is known for the amount of guns he carries into battle and the amount of obscenities he can spit out. He carries across his chest four bullet vests, on his back two light machine guns, across his belt eight grenades and an energy pistol, and his main weapon is a full size minigun. He also carries a dagger, a shotgun, and has missles across his upper arms that he can fire. He can also use his cigar's butt end as a short range gun. This toughness and spirit in battle earned him the position of Autobot tactical enforcer. Hound transforms into a green camo Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. His main foe is Junkheap, the one Decepticon he has met most in battle and one of Lockdown's heavy mercenaries.

Bio-Subject: Crosshairs

Crosshairs has served many positions within the Autobot ranks. These include combat trainer, tactician, scout, and his favorite, paratrooper. Now as he serves as the Autobots' best and only sniper, he still pulls off impossible shots with his built in parachutes and wingsuit cape. Crosshairs is known for his toothpick that he always has in his mouth, his infrared goggles he wears, and his goal for becoming the next Autobot leader. Crosshairs ambition is small compared to Starscream, as his reason to become leader is to be just like Optimus, as he greatly admires his leadership, although this goal can cause him to get carried away at points. Crosshairs weapons are two Cybertronian Thompson machine guns and a high-powered Cybertronian sniper rifle. Crosshairs transforms into a green Chevorlet Corvette C7 Stingray with a spoiler and his oldest enemy is Lockdown, Megatron's former hired bounty hunter turned full Decepticon.

Bio-Subject: Ratchet

Ratchet is part of Optimus' inner circle, a group including Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Jetfire, Silverbolt, Warpath, and Wheeljack. Ratchet is the Autobots' chief medical officer and the rival of Shockwave, the Decepticon head scientist. Ratchet is also Jolt's mentor in becoming a field medic, as he sees potential in the young Autobot. Ratchet transforms into a greenish yellow Rescue Hummer H2. One of Ratchets most interesting abilities is his advanced self-repair system. He installed this so that if he became injured, this system would allow him to repair faster in order to get to other fallen comrades. It has saved many an Autobots life. Ratchets weapons include two wrist mounted buzz saws, a machine gun, and a healing/cutting laser, used for both repairs and battle. His main rival is Shockwave, the Decepticons' head scientist.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. 5: Dinosaurs Vs Robots

From the perspective of: Grimlock

Part of this chapter will be told in parentheses. At these points will indicate when the Dinobots are in vehicle mode, as dinosaurs don't talk.

"Dinobots, charge!" I shouted. I brought out my double-ended mace and smashed through a whole line of drones. "Arggh!" Sludge growled, as he brought out his sword. "Time to smash!" yelled Slag as he used his axe to kill two drones. More kept teleporting in. The Decepticons must really want something Autobot to die today, I thought. Swoop had used his twin swords to destroy four more drones. "Yeah, I am beating you now Snarl!" he shouted. Snarl replied by using his mace to kill another drone. "I think you spoke too soon there partner!" Scorn was using his arm blades to make himself a tornado of death, as he began spinning around to destroy drones. "Slash, I could use some help here!" he asked. "On my way Scorn!" the small fry replied. Using his claws, Slash took out a drone that was about to jump onto Scorn. "Keep fighting Dinobots! Let none survive!" I cried. "Sir, yes, sir." Slag answered. He then jumped over a drone, rammed into it, and then threw at my mace. I then swung, causing it to fly into two more drones, which allowed Scorn to destroy all three with his arm blades. "Very good Grimlock. This coordination and teamwork is exactly what makes the Decepticons shiver at the mention of the Dinobots." Jetfire radioed. "That, and our amazing vehicle modes." Slash added. "Less talking, more smashing!" Sludge interrupted. He stepped on a drone's head, squishing it, while also punching another into the air, allowing him to then stab it with his sword. "Will they ever stop coming?" Swoop asked. "One way to find out." I answered. "Dinobots, TRANSFORM!" "About time!" Snarl exclaimed. WHACHITITACHITACHEETAWOOHCHIK. In front of the drone forces now stood the most formidable beasts to have existed in 66 million years. "RAWRAARRAWARAR!" we cried. (Scorn, lead us off) I ordered. (With pleasure). Scorn then breathed fire from his mouth, melting three drones. He then charged into a roll, slicing four more drones with his sails, and then chomped one up with his teeth. (Destroy at your leisure) I said. Slag then charged in horns at the ready, trampling and piercing as he went. Sludge, although he was the biggest and slowest, had a length advantage, and used his tail to slam drones and also throw them on his spiked sides. Snarl was living wrecking ball. He crashed his way through drone after drone, and used his spiked tail very efficiently. Swoop was a terror in the sky, "swooping" done on enemies and chomping them up. He also used his fire breath to strafe. Slash was able to infiltrate the drone's ranks and began tearing single drones apart with his speed, claws, and teeth. And then of course, there was me. The most fearsome of us all if I do say so myself. "RIAWARAIA" I cried. I stampeded through the drones, breathing fire left and right, and then gobbling up drones in pairs and trios. "Grimlock, they are going to retreat if you, not anyone else, destroy five more drones." Jetfire radioed. (How do you figure?) "Basic Decepticon retreat mentality. I know these things." "RAAAAWAAAAR!" I bellowed. I trampled over one drone with my clawed feet, then tore up two others with my teeth, speared another with my tail, and then burned the fifth to a crisp. All the drones began to back up, clearly terrified. (Did we win?) asked Sludge. KAPEOW! "RAWAIAIRAUARAR!" we cried as we flew skyward. After we hit the ground, I looked up to see an odd sight. Hovering above the drones was a medium sized Cybertronian fighter cruiser. (That ship looks familiar) said Scorn. (How do you not recognize it?) Slag asked rudely. (Lockdown) I muttered. The ship belonged to none other than Megatron's hired help, the most ruthless and successful bounty hunter in the universe, Lockdown. The ship's entrance way extended to reveal the bot himself, along with his cronies, Stinger and Junkheap. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Junkheap. "Looks like Megatron's mindless drones didn't even get one Autobum." Stinger said. "Yes, and it seems those who have decided to stay and fight will become part of my collection once again. "GRRRRR" Slag growled. Before the Dinobots had joined with Optimus' forces, Slag, Swoop, Scorn, and I had been prisoners on Lockdown's ship. When he first came to Earth to receive a bounty on Prowl, Optimus' second-in-command, Optimus went into the ship to see if he could any equipment of use against Lockdown. Instead, he found us. Ohh, the look on Lockdown's face when he saw us charge into him. "It's time that we settle the score boys." he said. Swoop responded with a wind blast with his wings, which sent all but the four most powerful drones into the sky. He then promptly burnt all of them to ash. "RIAARAIARAIW!" Swoop cried. "I don't think it will be that easy boss" said Junkheap. "It will be fine Heap. They're just a bunch of dumb reptiles." Stinger said jokingly. "GRRRRRR" Slash hissed. "Grimlock, while they are busy gloating, move in!" Jetfire radioed. I answered with this: "RAOAOAOOAOOARRR!" I breathed fire at their ship, causing all three to dodge out of the way. "Perfect." I thought to myself. As soon as Lockdown hit the dirt, Slag charged into him, barreling through two houses, and pinning him against the third. I ran towards a drone, who seemed bigger and stronger than most of the others. He proved to be much less. He went down in one tail stab. Stinger was trying to hold off Swoop, but to no avail, as the he flew up and around into the trees beside the road, sending them crashing into Stinger. "Ughh, get these off of me!" Slash had managed to cut off the arms and head of the smaller drone while Sludge had destroyed his opponent by stepping on him. Junkheap had decided to try to tangle with Scorn, which was a bad idea on his part. Within thirty seconds, Scorn had pinned him to the road with his clawed feet. "Get off me you overgrown gatorbot!" Scorn responded with a "RYAYRARYAAOAR!" right in his face. I transformed after a quick smell for any more cons. "Alright, I'm going to help Slag with gun face, Swoop and Scorn you can come with, the rest of you make sure these bozos don't move. When we get back, trash their ship." (Understood, Grimlock) said Slash. I then followed Slag's plow marks that he had made pushing Lockdown into the small wood next to the road. I soon began to hear the sounds of a Cybertronian wrestling match. I quickly hurried through the trees, only to find Slag pinning Lockdown against a tree. "Arrgh! Let me go beast!" Slag responded with a hard head-butt into Lockdown. "Oof!" he cried. "Alright Slag, it's my turn now." I said. "Wait up!" Swoop cried, as he and Scorn hurried in pursuit. Slag backed away from Lockdown. I then put my mace to his forehead. "Here's how this is going to work you overpaid pirate. I am going to knock you out, then knock your two pals out, and then-" "Then what? Let Optimus use his highly renowned torture skills to get some info out of me?" Lockdown interrupted. I then swung my mace, making his body go limp. WHAM! "Exactly." I replied smugly.

Bio-Subject: Grimlock

Grimlock is the leader of the Autobot specialist team known as the Dinobots. All the Dinobots have unique qualities to their dinosaur modes, making them different than the original type and they all can breathe fire when in their dinosaur forms. They all also have brown and gray coloring and are larger than average Cybertronians. Grimlock is one of Optimus' most trusted advisors, although they can be at each other's throats from time to time. Grimlock values strength above all else when it comes to waging war. Tactical analysis has never gotten him anywhere. Grimlock also values compassion and emotional strength, true to his Autobot core. He uses a double-ended Cybertronian mace, perfect for taking out droves of enemies. Grimlock also has a tremendous amount of respect for Optimus and Jetfire, as they both try to help thee not so civilized Dinobots get used to their surroundings. Grimlock transforms into a Cybertronian Tyrannosaurus Rex, with two small curved horns coming from his head. His main foe is Rampage, a member of the Constructicons.

Bio-Subject: Sludge

Sludge is a big lumbering force of Autobot power. While he isn't very smart and seems to step a lot of important equipment, Sludge is very kind and gentle at heart. When he is on the battlefield though he is an immovable juggernaut of Dinobot might. Sludge is the biggest of all the Dinobots, and has a sort of human biker look in robot mode. He wields an extendable Cybertronian broadsword, which becomes his long tail in dinosaur mode. Sludge transforms into a Cybertronian Apatosaurus with four large spikes that protrude from the sides of his back. Sludge's archrival is Scavenger, a member of the Constructicons.

Bio-Subject: Slag

Slag hates everything to do with Decepticons. If he could, he would charge right into their HQ and burn every single one of them to smoking wreck. But he can't, so he does the next best thing in his mind, which is being an unstoppable engine of Dinobot destruction. Slag is the most aggressive of all the Dinobots and he charges into battle head first, literally. His weapon in robot mode is a Cybertronian flail, perfect for his destructive nature. Slag transforms into a Cybertronian Triceratops, with a row of spikes running along his back. His main rival is Scrapper, a member of the Constructicons.

Bio-Subject: Swoop

Swoop is the only aerial member of the Dinobots, and he is very proud of that fact. Another quality that he is proud of is the fact that he is the friendliest of all of his fellow team members. Swoop has a knack for being a diplomat between the Autobots and Dinobots when they come to blows, and that is the reason why he lets Bumblebee ride on him, as they get along quite well. Swoop uses two Cybertronian curvy long swords in robot mode, so he can get enemies on both sides of him when he performs a diving attack. He transforms into a Cybertronian Pteranodon, with four thin tails coming from his rear, giving him a dragon-like appearance. His main enemy is Dirt Boss, a member of the Constructicons.

Bio-Subject: Snarl

Snarl's personality is very much like Slag, meaning that he has a very visible dislike for all things Decepticon. He is also the most gung-ho and mouthy of all the Dinobots, making him a perfect mount for Hound. Snarl is one of the most bulky of the Dinobots, and he prefers to use his hands more than his double-bladed axe, his main weapon of choice. Snarl can also use his fins that he has on his back to charge up for more strength in battle, using them like solar panels. He transforms into a Cybertronian Stegosaurus, with the end of his tail having two rows of spikes run around it. His main enemy is Payload, a member of the Constructicons.

Bio-Subject: Scorn

Scorn is the most fast-thinking of the Dinobots, meaning that he is also trying to come up with new styles for combat. Scorn also is the one Dinobot who spends 80% of his time in dinosaur mode, as he prefers it to walking as a normal Cybertronian. Scorn's main weapons are two arm blades, which form two of his dinosaur mode sails. Scorn transforms into a Cybertronian Spinosaurus, with three sails instead of one. He doesn't just use his mouth to fight in that mode either. He often just rolls over Decepticons, crushing them with his massive body or slicing them with his sails. His main enemy is Hightower, a member of the Constructicons.

Bio-Subject: Slash

Slash is the smallest and smartest of the Dinobots. His robot is also different from the others, as his dinosaur mode claws function as his hands and feet. This also means that they function as his weapons of choice, giving even more time to slice up unknowing Decepticons. Slash using his brains to also take advantage of his speed and agility, making a good combatant in many types of scenarios. Slash transforms into a Cybertronian Utahraptor, with blue-tinted scales that are on his body to look like feathers, similarly to Velociraptors. He is archenemy is Hook, a member of the Constructicons.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Bio Break 2

**Author's note: This is a special break as it has to do with my backstory for Lockdown & his goons. Enjoy**

* * *

Accessing Teletran-1...Accessing database...Accessing Autobot and Decepticon profiles...Access approved...Welcome to Teletran-1

Bio-Subject: Lockdown

Lockdown was originally a soldier for the Cybertronian army before the Great War began. Soon after joining, he began to run into mercenaries who he had to capture. After years of chasing these types of Cybertronians, Lockdown began to respect the way they operated, as he had also begun to dislike the military's point of view on how to deal with mercenaries. Lockdown left the military to begin his own career as a bounty hunter, and his skill with upgrades made him an instant hit within the universe's criminal underworld. His biggest benefactor was Megatron, as Lockdown's reputation was at its highest right at the start of the Great War. Lockdown was able to upgrade his facilities to his maximum satisfaction after he collected Megatron's bounty on Zeta Prime, the Autobots' leader at the start of the war, although he never allied himself to either the Autobots or Decepticons. He gained a large cruiser, with a smaller treasure ship & attack shuttle from the payment. He then began to recruit a crew of Cybertronian mercenaries and cyborg hounds from the planet Xeros, a Mecca for mercs and bounty hunters. It was there that he acquired his signature pirate hook and face cannon. He also upgraded his body to use rocket launchers on his shoulders, an arm blade, and a hand cannon. Lockdown has since been Megatron's main tech supplier and is now a full-fledged Decepticon. He transforms into a gray Lamborghini Aventador with a spoiler. His archenemy is Crosshairs, the Autobots' sniper.

Bio-Subject: Stinger

Stinger was one of Lockdown's first recruit once he hit the big time. Stinger was well known throughout space for being one of the best Cybertronian hunters of all time. His knack for stealth and speed, combined with his savagery in battle made him a formidable opponent. He uses a semi-automatic plasma cannon, nicknamed the lobster claw for its shape. He houses a grappling gun, two wrist mounted rocket launcher, and two arm blades. Stinger transforms into a bright red Pagani Huarya and his archenemy is Drift, the Autobots' assassin.

Bio-Subject: Junkheap

Junkheap was Lockdown's first heavy recruit, as his reputation as a bruiser was unparalleled. He usually runs into battle head on, always the first one in and the last one out, as he leaves no room for error. He got his name by always leaving the area that a target was located a smoking ruin. Junkheap uses an arm mounted grenade launcher, a shotgun, and a heavy machine gun. His favorite weapon however is his Cybertonium hammer, used for crushing his enemies into nothing. He transforms into a white and green Isuzu Giga Waste Management garbage truck. Junkheap's arch nemesis is Hound, the Autobots' tactical enforcer.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
